Many types of wells, e.g. oil and gas wells, are completed in two or more stages. For example, a lower completion assembly may be moved downhole initially on a running string. After deployment of the lower completion assembly at a desired location in the wellbore, an upper completion assembly is deployed downhole and engaged with the lower completion assembly.
Many well completions incorporate one or more control lines, such as optical, electrical or fluid control lines, to carry signals to or from components of the downhole completion. The completion of wells in two or more stages, however, can create difficulties in forming dependable and repeatable control line connections between adjacent completion assemblies.
The use of control lines may be complicated further by certain components utilized in the downhole completion as well as certain conditions found in the downhole environment. For example, during landing of the upper completion assembly into the lower completion assembly, control line connectors can be placed at risk.
Control lines and control line connectors can be more fragile and susceptible to damage during engagement of the upper and lower completion assemblies. The upper completion assembly, for example, can comprise relatively large components having substantial weight. The size and weight of the upper completion assembly creates difficulties in achieving sufficient control over movement of the assembly to ensure the connection of control lines without causing damage.